the sound of a thread snapping
by 100percentcocoa
Summary: Seijuurou berumur 13 tahun saat ia menemukan siapa sosok di ujung benang merah yang mengikat kelingkingnya. / Soulmate AU. Akashi-centric, NijiAka.


**the sound of a thread snapping** **© 100% cocoa**

 **k** **uroko no** **b** **asuke ©** **f** **ujimaki** **t** **adatoshi**

 **warning** **:** timeskips yang bikin bingung, eyd belum sempurna, lebih akashi-centric daripada nijiaka, dll

 **a/n:** basically ini penangkal webe part 2

* * *

Seijuurou berumur 7 tahun saat ia menceritakan hal tersebut pertama kali.

"Ada sesuatu di kelingkingku," ibu jari kecil menggosok sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Akashi Shiori meraih tangan putranya untuk melakukan hal yang sama, dan Seijuurou kecil membenahi duduknya di pangkuan sang ibunda. "Aku minta tolong Kazuma-san untuk melepaskannya, tapi katanya tidak ada apa-apa? Padahal jelas-jelas ada di sini," Seijuurou mengangkat kelingkingnya tinggi-tinggi, "warna merah."

Shiori mencium puncak kepala buah hatinya, "Seperti rambut Sei-kun?"

"Iya," Seijuurou menoleh untuk menunjukkan senyum manisnya, "dan sangat panjang! Seperti rambut Kaasan."

Shiori membalas dengan senyum hangat, "Apa benda ini.. _benang_ ini mengganggu Sei-kun?"

Seijuurou menatap bingung, namun menggeleng, "Sebenarnya tidak terasa apa-apa. Tapi seperti Kaasan bilang, _benang_ ini... ada," jawabnya seraya menunduk. "Rasanya seperti tidak mengikat jariku, tapi aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.. Kaasan, apa aku aneh?"

"Bukan aneh," Shiori mengecup pipi porselen itu, "tapi spesial. Orang lain, bahkan Kaasan tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi Sei-kun bisa. Hebat sekali, bukan?"

"Kalau Kaasan bilang begitu.." Seijuurou menyandarkan kepalanya, nyaman di dekapan sang ibu. "Benang ini sebenarnya sudah mengikat kelingkingku sejak lama. Tapi aku baru bilang sekarang, karena.."

"Karena?"

"Sewaktu main basket di lapangan belakang tadi," Seijuurou menatap benda asing itu sekali lagi, "warnanya semakin merah, lebih merah dari biasanya. Kaasan, apa kau tahu apa artinya?"

Shiori mempererat pelukannya, menghela nafas lega. "Itu artinya Sei-kun harus tetap bermain basket! Kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang luar biasa bila terus bermain basket," kembali menyunggingkan senyum saat kepala kecil itu menengadah, "Sei-kun mau?"

"Un!"

.

Seijuurou berumur 8 tahun saat kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari ke pintu depan _mansion,_ mencari-cari seseorang yang diyakininya baru membuka pintu.

"Tadai-"

"Okaeri Tousan!"

Akashi Masaomi sedikit tersentak saat anak semata wayangnya itu menyambut antusias. Koper dan jas yang dibawanya ia berikan kepada kepala pelayan yang mengekor di belakang sang anak. Kepala mungil ditepuk ringan, "Halo Seijuurou. Apa yang Tousan bilang tentang berlari di dalam rumah?"

"Tidak boleh.." senyum Seijuurou berubah malu-malu. "Tapi sudah lewat seminggu sejak Tousan pergi, jadi aku.."

"Hmm," kedua ayah dan anak itu melangkah ke ruang tengah, "Tousan maafkan. Apa kau belajar dengan giat selama aku pergi?"

"Un! Aku sudah bisa memainkan dua lagu di biola, dan satu lagu yang panjang di piano, dan buku matematika yang diberikan Sawada-san sudah hampir terisi semua sekarang. Aku juga mulai membaca Il Principe milik Marsh.. Marchi.."

"Machiavelli," sang ayah mengoreksi. "Itu buku yang bagus. Jadikan bacaanmu di waktu senggang."

"Baik, Tousan!"

"Wah wah," Shiori bangkit dari posisi duduknya di sofa, "baru sampai rumah dan sudah membahas Machiavelli?"

Masaomi menyunggingkan senyum hangat yang jarang sekali Seijuurou lihat. Membiarkan istrinya mengecup pipinya singkat seraya mengatakan, "Selamat datang, anata."

Dan itulah saat pertama kali Seijuurou melihatnya.

Benang merah yang sangat pendek menghubungkan dua kelingking yang berbeda.

Seijuurou terkesiap. Berusaha bersikap normal atas penemuan barunya, namun Shiori terlanjur menyadari, "Sei-kun, ada apa?"

"Eh.."

Giliran manik emas Masaomi yang menatap penuh tanya. Seijuurou mulai salah tingkah, tidak biasa diperhatikan sosok yang dipanggilnya ayah. "Aku baru lihat kalau.. Kaasan dan Tousan juga ada.. benang merahnya."

Shiori tertegun. Berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya, "Benarkah?"

"Iya. Tapi benangnya tersambung," Seijuurou kembali mencuri pandang. "Dan sepertinya semakin panjang kalau jarak di antara kalian bertambah.. Kaasan tahu apa artinya?" Kaasan selalu yang paling tahu tentang banyak hal.

"Ah.. itu artinya Kaasan dan Tousan ditakdirkan untuk bersama," Shiori mengelus surai merah kesayangannya, memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati. "Dan benang itu yang menghubungkan kami. Sejauh apa pun Tousan pergi dinas, benang itu akan tetap ada."

Manik serupa permata rubi membulat, "Kalau putus bagaimana?"

"Hmm. Setahu Kaasan, tidak ada yang dapat memutuskan benang itu. Takdir mengikat selamanya," tersenyum hangat sekali lagi, "dan benang itu saaangat kuat. Jangan diremehkan!"

Takdir yang mengikat. Terhubung untuk selamanya.

Bagi Seijuurou kecil, benang istimewa yang ia lihat selama ini adalah hal paling indah yang pernah ada.

Tapi ada satu hal, "Tapi benangku tidak terhubung ke Kaasan atau Tousan..?"

"Sei-kun tidak perlu benang. Sei-kun terhubung dengan Kaasan dan Tousan karena kau anak kami berdua! Kita satu keluarga," Shiori mencubit pipi anaknya gemas. "Tapi di luar sana... ada seseorang yang terikat dengan Sei-kun, di ujung benang itu. Seseorang yang akan membuat Sei-kun bahagia dan bersamamu selamanya. Seperti Tousan dan Kaasan sekarang."

"Ah.." Aku ingin bertemu orang itu..!

"Ehm," baik Shiori dan Seijuurou tersadar dari pembicaraan mereka. Masaomi yang daritadi diam kini ikut berlutut, menghela nafas panjang dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, "Shiori, apa kau mulai mendongengkan Akai Ito? Kupikir Seijuurou sudah terlalu tua untuk dongeng pengantar tidur."

"Aku tidak mendongengkan apa pun, Masaomi.. Seijuurou terlalu sibuk membaca buku pengetahuan umum sebelum tidur."

"Itu bagus."

"Masaomi!"

"Jadi," pria itu mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Seijuurou sungguh bisa melihat benang takdir? Kau tidak mengarangnya?"

"Sungguh, Tousan.."

"Masaomi," Shiori menghela nafas panjang. Melihat Seijuurou yang menjadi kikuk di depan ayahnya sendiri seperti ini... "Ini akibatnya karena kau terlalu mementingkan kerja."

"Jangan pembicaraan ini lagi.."

Seijuurou hendak mengangguk menyetujui; hal yang paling tidak dia inginkan adalah melihat orangtuanya berdebat karena dirinya.

"Tapi kalau kau lebih sering di rumah," Shiori meraih tubuh kecil Seijuurou, mendekapnya erat, "Kau akan jadi lebih tahu seberapa istimewanya anak kita, bukan?"

 _Istimewa._

Masaomi tidak tersenyum. Namun pebisnis terkenal itu menatap Seijuurou dengan tatapan yang paling lembut, menepuk kepalanya, "Tentu saja dia istimewa. Dia itu seorang Akashi— _dan_ anakku."

Kalau sekarang Seijuurou mengingat-ingat, itu hari paling bahagia dalam hidupnya.

.

Seijuurou berumur 9 tahun saat ia terpaku di pintu koridor sekolah, melihat teman sekelasnya melangkah pulang bersama kedua orangtuanya.

Shiori mengikuti ke mana matanya memandang dan tersenyum sendu, "Sei-kun, kapan-kapan Kaasan akan minta Tousan untuk ikut menjemputmu, ya?"

"Tidak usah," Seijuurou menggeleng pelan, "Tousan sibuk dan aku sudah sangat senang Kaasan mau menjemputku, padahal aku tahu Kaasan butuh banyak istirahat. Hanya saja.."

"Ya..?"

"Itu Tachibana-san, dia salah satu dari sedikit orang yang mau mengobrol denganku," Seijuurou menggenggam tangan sang ibu dan mulai menyamakan langkah. "Dia orang yang ramah dan baik. Aku.. pernah mendengar Tachibana-san bercerita, orangtuanya sering bertengkar hebat," Seijuurou memilih untuk memandangi sepatu hitamnya saja. "Dan sering 'pura-pura akur' di depannya agar Tachibana-san tidak sedih. Atau itu yang dia katakan."

"Sei-kun.." Shiori menatap khawatir. Belum saatnya Seijuurou mengetahui hal-hal seperti ini..

"Dua orang yang menjemputnya tadi, itu orangtuanya, Kaasan."

Mereka sudah hampir sampai di gerbang sekolah sekarang, di mana Rolls Royce hitam milik keluarga Akashi sudah menunggu. Satou-san selaku supir pribadi Akashi Shiori siap membukakan pintu.

Namun Seijuurou berhenti melangkah, berbisik, "Kaasan.."

"Orangtua Tachibana-san... mereka itu _orangtua_ kan? Seperti halnya Kaasan dan Tousan.."

"Sei-kun..?"

"Aku melihat benang-benang pada jari mereka tidak terhubung—apa bisa seperti itu? Mereka tidak ditakdirkan bersama, tapi.. tapi... Tachibana-san kan..!"

.

Seijuurou berumur 10 tahun saat ia pertama kali mendengar kata 'cerai'.

"Lebih baik begini menurutku," Tachibana Yuzuki yang menjadi teman sekelasnya lagi di tingkat empat memaksakan senyum. "Sekarang aku tinggal bersama Touchan, tapi seminggu sekali Kaachan datang berkunjung. Daripada mereka satu rumah tapi marah-marah terus..."

Kadang Seijuurou berpikir, bagaimana seseorang bisa tahu dengan siapa takdirnya terikat? Bagaimana orang-orang dapat mencintai, tanpa tahu benar atau tidaknya pasanganmu adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ada di ujung benang merahmu?

Bagimana ayah dan ibunya menikah tanpa mengetahui benang di kelingking mereka tersambung atau tidak?

Seijuurou istimewa. Seijuurou dapat melihat untaian benang-benang merah milik semua orang, milik _nya,_ ia bisa saja mengikuti jejak benang yang tergeletak di lantai, mengikutinya ke tempat sang pasangan hidup berada dan Seijuurou tidak perlu mencemaskan hal-hal lain.

Seijuurou tidak merasa istimewa. Seijuurou merasa telah berbuat curang, dan dia tidak suka itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi-kun," suara Tachibana menyadarkannya, "Aku dengar dari Miharu-sensei kalau ibumu masuk rumah sakit?"

"Itu benar," Seijuurou masih belum terbiasa membuka diri pada orang lain selain keluarga dan pelayan-pelayannya di rumah. "Kaasan memang mudah sakit sejak dulu, tapi entah kenapa kali ini.."

"Aaaah sampaikan padanya, semoga lekas sembuh!"

"Akan kulakukan. Terima kasih, Tachibana-san.."

.

Seijuurou berumur 11 tahun saat ia lupa bagaimana caranya menangis.

Yang ia ingat adalah bunga-bunga krisan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, serta aroma mawar putih yang tidak meninggalkan penciumannya. Satu tahun yang berat ia lewati dengan berbagai kursus, menamatkan buku-buku tebal, kunjungan ke rumah sakit yang tidak terhitung, serta menemukan dirinya terbangun mendapati _mansion_ besar yang ia panggil rumah itu kosong; Tousan semakin jarang di rumah, dan kondisi Kaasan mengharuskannya tetap tinggal di rumah sakit.

Masaomi berdiri tegap dan memandang lurus, wajah netral tanpa ekspresi, tanpa kelemahan setitik pun. Seijuurou mencoba melakukan hal yang sama, namun tangannya mengepal terlalu kuat sampai kuku-kukunya menancap dan membekas di kulit.

Seorang Akashi tidak pernah menunjukkan kelemahan.

Masaomi melangkah ke depan altar setelah upacara selesai. Bibirnya sedikit berkedut saat menatap wanita yang tersenyum di balik bingkai, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu, tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa perasaannya saat itu.

Seijuurou hendak kembali ke mobil untuk memberi ayahnya privasi—hampa yang dirasakannya mendominasi perasaan duka, Seijuurou merasa _kosong_ —namun Masaomi memanggil, menatap telapak tangannya yang terbuka, "Seijuurou, apa yang kau lihat?"

Lidah Seijuurou mendadak kelu. "...tidak ada."

Masaomi tidak membalas. Seijuurou pamit kembali ke mobil lebih dulu.

Kaasan tidak berbohong. Sesuai perkataannya, tidak ada yang dapat memutuskan benang itu, takdir mengikat selamanya—

—sampai maut memisahkan.

.

Seijuurou berumur 12 tahun saat ia berjalan menuju mobil, usai mengambil biolanya yang baru diperbaiki.

Satou-san menawarkan diri untuk mengambilkannya seorang diri, namun Seijuurou meminta dengan halus untuk ikut dengan alasan ingin ke luar rumah dan menghirup udara segar. Lagipula senar biolanya putus saat ia memainkan salah satu lagu kesukaan Kaasan, dan Seijuurou ingin mengambilnya dari perbaikan dengan tangannya sendiri.

 _Case_ biola di tangannya mengingatkannya akan Kaasan. Kesehariannya sekarang serba belajar belajar dan _belajar_ mengingatkannya akan absen Kaasan.

Bola basket di halaman belakang tergeletak dan tidak pernah disentuh lagi, meski Seijuurou tahu Kaasan akan senang bila dia bermain. Tapi basket tidak menyenangkan lagi, karena Kaasan tidak di sana untuk menontonnya.

Seseorang menabrak pundaknya sangat keras.

"Ah-"

Seijuurou sedikit oleng. Gagang _case_ biolanya ia genggam erat-erat, dan Satou-san di sampingnya tersentak, "Seijuurou-sama!"

"Tch."

Tinggi—jauh lebih tinggi dari Seijuurou. Pirang, namun Seijuurou bisa melihat sekilas warna hitam alami dari akar-akar rambut orang itu.

"Kalau jalan pakai mata."

Pemuda itu berlalu, kedua tangan di kantung celana. Seijuurou bahkan tidak sempat melihat wajahnya.

Satou-san membalas 'kau yang seharusnya lebih hati-hati!' dan meraih kedua pundak tuannya yang masih tertegun. "Seijuurou-sama, apa ada yang sakit?!"

"Tidak," Seijuurou menggeleng, "aku hanya.. tidak memperkirakan itu. Dan orang tadi tidak ramah."

"Itu benar," Satou-san menghela nafas lega, dan keduanya kembali berjalan menuju tempat mobil mereka diparkir. "Di luar sini memang banyak orang-orang seperti itu. Biasanya pura-pura menabrak seperti tadi adalah salah satu modus untuk mencuri, dan—ah, Seijuurou-sama, apa ada sesuatu yang hilang?!"

"Biolaku masih di sini," Seijuurou membalas dengan tenang, "aku tidak membawa apa pun di saku celana. Satou-san, dunia luar itu berbahaya kan?"

"Benar sekali. Karena itu saya ada untuk melindungi Seijuurou-sama."

"Tapi tugasmu kan hanya mengantarku naik mobil.." Satou-san dulunya adalah supir pribadi Akashi Shiori. Kini, pria paruh baya itu ditugaskan untuk melayani Seijuurou. "Dan Satou-san tidak selamanya akan bersamaku, kan? Karena itu aku harus membiasakan diri untuk mandiri di luar rumah. Aku tidak mau ditemani terus-terusan—sebentar lagi kan aku masuk SMP."

"Itu... akan saya diskusikan dengan Masaomi-dono," Satou-san berkata pada akhirnya, tidak sanggup membantah karena yang Seijuurou katakan ada benarnya.

Seijuurou hendak membuka mulut untuk menanggapi supirnya, namun saat itu lah dia merasakan—

Sesuatu di ujung benang menarik kelingkingnya.

Seijuurou terkesiap. Hanya terasa samar-samar terasa, namun Seijuurou yakin kelingking kirinya benar bergerak seperti ditarik oleh benang-benang tak kasat mata itu.

Seijuurou membalikkan badan dengan tergesa. Melihat banyak orang berlalu lalang, benang merah yang mengikat kelingkingnya tergeletak di trotoar, memanjang sangat jauh dan Seijuurou yakin; di antara orang-orang ini, para pejalan kaki itu, ujung benang merah milik Seijuurou mengikat sebuah kelingking lain, entah milik siapa.

"Seijuurou-sama?"

Seijuurou tidak mengejar, hanya berharap mereka akan dipertemukan suatu hari nanti.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Seperti apa orangnya? Apakah seorang gadis cantik, seseorang yang seperti Kaasan?

"Ayo pulang, Satou-san."

Seijuurou benar-benar merindukan Kaasan.

.

Seijuurou berumur 13 tahun saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di SMP Teikou.

Tousan mengizinkannya mendaftar setelah memeriksa latar belakang dan riwayat prestasi Teikou yang sama sekali tidak mengecewakan. Tim basket Teikou merupakan juara pertama dalam pertandingan di tingkat nasional dua tahun berturut-turut, dan Masaomi tidak mempermasalahkan apa pun selama Seijuurou dapat mengimbangi antara akademik, olahraga, dan seni—dan tidak melupakan hal yang terpenting; menang adalah segalanya.

Hyakusenhyakushou; 100 pertempuran, 100 kemenangan.

Masaomi—tidak, keluarga _Akashi_ —dan Teikou, memiliki ideologi yang sama.

Hari ini diadakan _tryout_ untuk seleksi penempatan _string_ dalam klub basket dan Seijuurou hanya memiliki satu tujuan, yaitu _string_ pertama. Beredar kabar bahwa tidak ada anak kelas satu yang dapat meraih posisi dalam tim utama, _string_ kedua sudah sangat bagus untuk para siswa baru, namun Seijuurou tidak mengenal 'nomor dua' dalam kamusnya.

Seijuurou adalah pemenang, nomor satu—seorang _Akashi._

"Bukankah kau terlalu pendek untuk mendaftar di klub basket?"

Seijuurou mendongakkan kepala. Tinggi, kulit _tan_ yang hanya didapat setelah menghabiskan waktu yang lama di bawah sinar matahari, surai biru tua seperti biru pada laut yang terdalam.

"Dai-chan, itu tidak sopan!"

Surai merah jambu yang terurai mengingatkan Seijuurou akan kelopak bunga sakura yang bermekaran di halaman sekolah. Pemilik dua bola mata dengan iris _pink_ senada muncul dari balik punggung si pemuda.

"Bukan, bukan maksudku untuk tidak sopan Satsuki..!"

"Tidak apa-apa," Seijuurou memutuskan untuk bersuara, "tinggiku memang tidak seberapa. Tapi aku ingin mencoba karena.. aku suka basket."

"Ooh! Aku mengerti perasaanmu!" Senyum yang menyilaukan, "Aomine Daiki, juga ke sini untuk bermain basket!"

Orang ini _bersinar_ dan suaranya lantang, namun Seijuurou tidak dapat menahan senyum. "Akashi Seijuurou. Salam kenal," kemudian beralih, "dan kau, nona..?"

"Ah! M-Momoi Satsuki!"

Seijuurou selalu heran kenapa perempuan selalu bersemu merah setiap ia ajak bicara, "Bagaimana denganmu? Hendak mengikuti _tryout_ basket putri?"

"Tidak tidak," Momoi tersenyum malu-malu, "aku mendaftarkan diri sebagai manajer klub. Aku juga suka basket, dan sudah sejak lama melihat Dai-chan bermain, jadi.."

"Ugh, kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku, Satsuki.."

"Siapa yang mengikuti!? Ini memang kemauanku sendiri, tahu!"

"Semoga saat aku diterima di _string_ utama nanti kau akan menjadi manajer _string_ kedua atau ketiga."

"Dai-chan kejaaam!"

"Ehm," Seijuurou menarik perhatian keduanya. "Kita harus bergegas jika ingin tiba di tempat _tryout_ tepat waktu. Dan, aku jadi ingin tahu," melirik dua kelingking yang berdekatan, "kalian sudah berteman sejak lama?"

"Un! Dai-chan dan aku berteman sejak kecil~"

"Ugh, kau bisa bayangkan, Akashi? Diikuti perempuan cerewet ini sejak lamaaa sekali.."

"Dasar menyebalkan—dan kau sendiri juga mengikutiku kemana pun!"

"Kau membual."

"Begitu rupanya," Akashi tersenyum sekali lagi, sedikit terhibur melihat perdebatan keduanya, "senang bertemu dengan kalian berdua. Aomine-kun, aku duluan ya? Sampai bertemu di lapangan."

"Ou! Sampai ketemu, Akashi!"

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Akashi-kun!"

Bagaimana rasanya? Seijuurou bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri, namun jawabannya sekali pun tidak akan ia temukan. Seperti apa rasanya bila mengetahui bahwa orang yang ditakdirkan bersamamu, pasangan hidupmu nantinya, adalah orang yang sudah menemanimu sejak kecil?

Teman masa kecil, ya...

Seijuurou kembali mengingat sehelai benang merah terang yang mengikat kelingking Aomine Daiki dan Momoi Satsuki—mereka berdua sangat beruntung.

.

Seijuurou berumur 13 tahun saat ia menemukan siapa sosok di ujung benang merah yang mengikat kelingkingnya;

"Aku Nijimura Shuuzou, kapten tim basket SMP Teikou, kelas 2. Selamat untuk kalian berempat yang lolos ke _string_ pertama—semoga kalian siap untuk menu latihan yang berat, serta persaingan dalam _string_ yang lumayan ketat. Mohon kerjasamanya."

Namanya Nijimura Shuuzou.

.

Seijuurou berumur 13 tahun saat ia pertama kali merasa sangat kewalahan.

"Akashi."

Telapak tangan yang sedari tadi diperhatikan ia reflek sembunyikan. Nijimura mengembalikan papan jalan yang berisikan berbagai catatan yang Seijuurou dan Momoi buat selaku wakil kapten dan manajer.

"Catatanmu tepat sekali. Dengan begini aku bisa melakukan perubahan singkat pada strategi yang akan kita gunakan melawan SMP Shinjou hari Rabu besok. Melihat dari video pertandingan mereka sebelumnya, sesuai saranmu memang lebih pas untuk menyerang dari awal menggunakan Midorima yang akan di- _cover_ oleh Sekiguchi dan Aomine."

"Ya," Seijuurou berusaha melihat ke tempat lain, tapi sulit untuk berhenti menatap benang di antara mereka yang terlihat sangat pendek dan warna merahnya sangat terang sekarang, "baguslah kalau Nijimura-san setuju. Persentase kemenangan kita akan meningkat lebih dari penggunaan strategi yang lama, dan _three-point_ dari Midorima akan menjamin hal itu dari awal."

"Jenius," Nijimura tidak tersenyum, namun mengacak rambutnya penuh afeksi. Seijuurou selalu teringat akan Tousan setiap seniornya melakukan itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, tanganmu kenapa?"

"...maksudmu,"

Seijuurou menyesal telah bertanya—Nijimura meraih _(menggenggam)_ pergelangan tangan kirinya dan Seijuurou menahan diri untuk tidak bersuara. "Daritadi aku melihatmu memperhatikan sesuatu, jangan bohong. Kau sedang apa? Memelototi kuman?"

"Itu tidak masuk akal, Nijimura-san," Seijuurou mengutuk degup jantungnya yang selalu berpacu tidak normal setiap Nijimura melakukan kontak fisik seenaknya. Merangkul, menepuk kepala, mengacak rambut, menyentil dahi, merebut barang-barangnya tanpa izin dan tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu— "Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau lihat sendiri kan?"

(Tidak ada apa-apa kecuali sehelai benang yang menyala merah terang mengikat kedua kelingking kita; serta fakta bahwa takdir mengatakan kita akan bersama selamanya?)

Seijuurou merasa telah mencurangi, karena hanya dirinya yang dapat melihat benang-benang takdir tak kasat mata ini. Namun Seijuurou juga merasa telah dicurangi, karena hanya dirinya yang merasa _kacau_ di saat Nijimura bersikap biasa saja, tanpa sepengetahuannya telah membuat Seijuurou menjadi seperti.. seperti _ini._

Kaasan tidak berbohong. Sesuai perkataannya, Seijuurou akan menemukan sesuatu yang luar biasa bila terus bermain basket, dan Seijuurou benar-benar menemukannya.

Namanya Nijimura Shuuzou.

.

Seijuurou berumur 14 tahun saat ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa Nijimura?

Kenapa seorang laki-laki, bukan perempuan? Kenapa bertemu lewat basket, bukan biola atau piano atau buku-buku di perpustakaan? Kenapa sekuat apa pun Seijuurou membangun dinding untuk memfokuskan diri pada misinya—Teikou bukanlah tempat untuk berteman, tapi untuk menjadi _nomor satu—_ Nijimura dengan mudahnya mengetuk dan masuk tanpa permisi?

Kenapa di saat berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalanya dan Seijuurou menanyakan _kenapa kenapa dan kenapa,_ Kaasan tidak ada di sampingnya untuk menjawab? (Kaasan selalu yang paling tahu tentang banyak hal.)

Seijuurou selalu bertanya kenapa—

"Akashi, mau pulang sama-sama? Aku akan mentraktirmu roti daging di konbini yang waktu itu lagi—jangan bohong, aku tahu kau menyukainya! Obocchan sepertimu harus lebih sering jajan sembarangan."

—namun sekarang, tidak menemukan jawabannya sekalipun Seijuurou sama sekali tidak keberatan.

.

Seijuurou berumur 14 tahun saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

Nijimura bersandar di bahu kirinya, mata terpejam dan raut wajahnya galak, namun bernafas teratur seperti orang tidur pada umumnya. Seijuurou menorehkan tinta pulpen di buku catatannya, membuat sketsa jalannya pertandingan sebelumnya tanpa rekaman video namun hanya bergantung pada memori; mencari-cari kelemahan dan langkah fatal apa yang harus segera ia singkirkan untuk lebih menjamin kemenangan pada pertandingan mereka berikutnya.

Seijuurou sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Nijimura—terlalu terbiasa, malah. Degup jantungnya tidak lagi kacau setiap kontak fisik dilakukan, kulit dengan kulit seperti ini, sudah tidak tertegun kagum setiap benang merah mereka memendek atau memanjang seiring berubahnya jarak di antara mereka. Seijuurou sudah terbiasa, Nijimura sudah terbiasa, dan teman-teman satu tim mereka tidak pernah menanyakan apa-apa.

Aomine mendengkur di samping Kuroko yang juga tertidur di samping Murasakibara. Seijuurou sedikit khawatir anggota terbaru mereka—lebih kecil dari Seijuurou, bahkan—akan sewaktu-waktu tertimpa dua pemain reguler bertubuh besar yang asyik sedang terlelap itu. Midorima mengganti perban yang membungkus jari-jarinya di ujung ruang loker, dan beberapa senior terdengar sedang bercanda gurau di sela-sela guyuran _shower_ kamar mandi.

Pelatih Sanada masuk beberapa menit kemudian, menyapu pandang ke seluruh ruang loker sebelum berhenti di Nijimura, mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Aku tahu tiga pertandingan persahabatan berturut-turut dalam satu hari cukup melelahkan untuk anak-anak kelas dua. Tapi kapten kalian yang staminanya paling besar di antara kalian semua?"

"Agaknya Nijimura-san kurang tidur," Seijuurou meletakkan buku catatannya, berusaha bergerak seminimal mungkin agar tidak membangunkan seniornya yang masih mendengkur pelan. "Kalau di luar ada wartawan yang menunggu—"

"Biar aku yang urus. Kau dan Nijimura istirahat saja dulu," Sanada menghembuskan nafas, karena bagaimana pun juga, tim basket ini beranggotakan anak-anak. "Kalau bisa cari tahu alasannya sampai kurang tidur seperti ini, Akashi. Aku menyadari kantung matanya yang semakin menghitam akhir-akhir ini. Kau wakilnya dan yang paling dekat dengannya kan,"

"Baik-"

Seijuurou berhenti bicara saat bertemu mata dengan netra abu-abu yang memandang aneh, "..Haizaki."

Sanada membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Haizaki Shougo yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, handuk dikalungkan di leher, "Oh, Haizaki. Permainanmu bagus hari ini. Akan sangat baik kalau kau hadir terus setiap latihan, dan ikut terlibat dalam pertandingan seperti ini."

 _"Uh-huh,"_ Haizaki masih menatap Seijuurou dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, "tidak janji. Ngomong-ngomong, Kaede-chan-ku menunggu di luar, apa aku boleh pulang duluan, Pelatih—"

Seijuurou bersumpah saat Haizaki memutus kontak mata, manik keabuan itu _melihat_ kelingkingnya dan Nijimura (atau sesuatu di antara mereka; sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak terlihat).

.

Seijuurou berumur 14 tahun saat ia menemukan orang lain yang istimewa sepertinya.

"Tadi kau bilang sesuatu."

"Berhenti mengikutiku, pendek!"

"Tadi kau bilang sesuatu," Seijuurou mengulangi, "saat berpapasan denganku dan Nijimura-san. Aku mendengarmu menggumamkan sesuatu tentang benang."

"Dasar pemaksa," Haizaki memutar bola mata, mau tidak mau membuka mulut, "aku bilang 'benang bodoh itu benar-benar bekerja'! Kau juga tidak akan mengerti, Akashi-sama."

"Kau bisa melihat benang merah pengikat takdir?"

Haizaki menganga.

"…ya. Sejak kecil," berdecak sebal kemudian menolak untuk bertemu mata, "saat aku mulai bisa melihat benang orang lain, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kelingking orangtuaku tidak terhubung. Beberapa bulan kemudian Tousan kabur dari rumah dan aku baru sadar apa artinya."

"…maaf."

"Pengganggu yang sok-sok mengasihani sepertimu itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Haizaki memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana, "Jadi kau juga punya kelainan sepertiku, huh?" Saat Seijuurou tidak membalas, Haizaki melanjutkan, "Kupikir kau dan Nijimura sama seperti Daiki dan Satsuki. Tidak sadar bahwa kalian terikat oleh hal menggelikan yang disebut 'takdir'. Lain ceritanya kalau kau bisa _melihat—_ apa kau sengaja mendekati Nijimura karena benang kalian terhubung? Begitukah?"

"Bukan seperti itu," Seijuurou menautkan kedua alisnya. Haizaki mengatakan _kelainan,_ namun Kaasan menyebutnya _spesial._ "Apa yang terjadi dengan Nijimura-san dan aku... mengalir dengan sendirinya."

"Pasti enak jadi dirimu," Haizaki tersenyum kecut, kemudian berbalik untuk melangkah pergi. "Memang bukan urusanku, tapi tidakkah kau penasaran—bagaimana jika Nijimura tahu tentang hal ini?"

.

Seijuurou berumur 14 tahun saat ia bertanya, "Nijimura-san, apa kau percaya pada takdir?"

"Takdir," Nijimura mengulang, mengernyitkan alisnya. "Entahlah. Akashi, pulang sana, _paperwork_ itu biar aku yang kerjakan—"

"Nijimura-san cukup tanda tangan saja."

"Kau ini mau menggulingkanku dari posisi kapten ya..."

"Tolong jangan bercanda tentang hal itu," perhatian Seijuurou masih tertuju pada kertas-kertas di atas meja. Jam latihan sudah selesai, semuanya sudah pulang. Hanya mereka berdua yang masih berkutat di ruang klub menjalankan tugas jabatan masing-masing.

Suasana hening yang nyaman hampir membuat Nijimura benar-benar tertidur, namun Seijuurou menghentikan goresan penanya. "Nijimura-san, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Nijimura menguap, merasakan titik-titik air di pelupuk matanya. Begadang menjaga ayahnya di rumah sakit akhir-akhir ini benar-benar membuatnya kurang tidur, "Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari awal. Katakan,"

Seijuurou nampak ragu untuk sesaat, namun juniornya itu menegakkan punggungnya dan memandang lurus, "Hari ini Kubota-san menunjukkanku fotomu yang diambil dua tahun lalu, saat Nijimura-san belum menjadi kapten."

Cuma foto? "Hmmm. Lalu kenapa?"

"Rambutmu pirang."

Nijimura tercekat—seperti tertohok sesuatu.

"Masaya bilang... foto laknat itu sudah dihapus semua...!"

"Tenang saja Nijimura-san, foto itu hanya ditunjukkan padaku—bukan pada Aomine atau Kise,"

Nijimura menggebrak meja, memekik, _"Itu tidak akan terjadi!"_

"Tentu saja," Seijuurou menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum. "Aku cuma ingin mengkonfirmasi hal itu benar atau tidak."

Nijimura menyembunyikan wajahnya di telapak tangan. Rasa kantuknya seakan sudah menguap sekarang, "..kau ingat saat aku menjelaskan alasanku tidak mengeluarkan Haizaki dari tim? Bagaimana Haizaki mengingatkanku pada aku yang dulu, aku yang hanya datang untuk latihan semauku dan tidak mempedulikan orang lain?"

"Ya,"

"Nah," Nijimura mengusap tengkuk lehernya, "aku yang dulu sempat mengira kalau.. rambut pirang itu keren."

Jeda.

"...pfft."

"Akashi aku _tidak percaya_ kau menertawakanku—"

"Tidak, bukan begitu," Seijuurou kembali meloloskan tawa yang tertahan, "aku hanya teringat sesuatu.. dua tahun lalu. Aku pernah pergi ke toko instrumen musik untuk mengambil biolaku yang baru saja diperbaiki, dan dalam perjalanan pulang seseorang menabrak pundakku keras sekali tanpa minta maaf."

"Oh ya?" Nijimura menaikkan satu alisnya, "kau pasti tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Kuakui, aku lumayan terkejut saat itu. Karena aku jarang keluar rumah, dan tidak tahu seperti apa tingkah orang-orang luar."

"Dasar obocchan."

 _"Orang yang tidak sopan itu,"_ Seijuurou menekankan kata-katanya, tidak menghiraukan panggilan menggelikan yang Nijimura tetapkan untuknya, "rambutnya pirang. Dan, sangat galak, tapi aku tidak sempat melihat wajahnya."

Nijimura terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk mengacak surai merah yang terasa lembut di tangan itu, dan Seijuurou membiarkannya, "Bisa saja itu orang lain, kan? Yang menganggap rambut pirang itu keren di Jepang kan bukan cuma aku."

Seijuurou menunduk, tersenyum sembunyi-sembunyi; tarikan di kelingkingnya waktu itu, dua tahun lalu, ternyata memang akibat pertemuan tidak sengajanya dengan Nijimura.

"Firasatku saja. Dan aku selalu benar, Nijimura-san."

Takdir, meski menggelikan, memang adalah hal yang benar-benar menarik.

.

Seijuurou berumur 14 tahun saat ia mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya.

"Maaf," Nijimura tersentak mundur, volume suaranya sedikit terlalu keras, _"Maaf_. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi—"

"Aku tidak marah, Nijimura-san, tenanglah—"

"Tidak tidak kau pasti marah, siapa yang tidak marah kalau tiba-tiba di— _di—"_

Nijimura tersentak mundur sekali lagi, semburat merah menyebar sampai ke telinga, "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jauhkan wajahmu!"

"Tolong diamlah dan tanggung jawab, Nijimura-san."

 _"Oi-!"_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...mm, Akashi—apa kau.. percaya pada takdir?"

.

(Aku _melihat_ takdir, Nijimura-san.)

.

Seijuurou berumur 14 tahun saat ia kembali teringat bahwa orang-orang memiliki dan menyimpan rahasia mereka masing-masing, sama seperti dirinya.

"Tousan.. masuk rumah sakit sejak musim semi tahun lalu. Keadaannya sudah stabil sekarang, tapi tidak ada jaminan bahwa kondisinya akan tetap stabil selama kejuaraan berlangsung.."

"Dan kalau ada yang terjadi saat itu, bahkan saat pertandingan sekali pun, aku—"

.

(Aku mengandalkanmu, Kapten Akashi.)

.

.

(Di tahun kedua kalian, di tahun terakhirku ini, kita memenangkan kejuaraan nasional. Meski aku lebih banyak berada di _bench,_ entah kenapa... rasanya seperti aku telah menyerahkan semuanya pada kalian, dan aku lebih bahagia dari tahun sebelumnya?)

(Kapten Akashi, aku titip bocah-bocah Kiseki itu ya?)

.

.

.

(Terima kasih atas segalanya juga. Ah, iya, kesehatan Tousan tidak membaik sama sekali, dokter menyarankan kami melanjutkan perawatannya di Amerika, jadi aku—)

"Hei, Akashi, maukah kau menungguku?"

.

.

.

.

(Akashi, kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku waktu itu, lho—)

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mereka yang menyandang nama Akashi harus meraih kemenangan di segala bidang._

 _Yang bisa mengalahkanku adalah aku seorang._

 _Aku tidak mau mendengarkan orang yang lebih lemah dariku—_

.

.

.

(Aku... Akashi Seijuurou... akan kalah...?)

.

.

.

"Tentu saja aku Akashi Seijuurou, Te..tsu..ya."

.

.

.

(Hei, apa kau dengar? Hasil pertandingan Kiseki no Sedai melawan Meikou, monster-monster itu menang 111-11—)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seijuurou berumur 16 tahun saat ia melangkah di lorong SMA Rakuzan.

Iris yang tidak senada memandang lurus dengan tatapan kosong. Benang merah pucat yang mengikat di jari kelingking kiri sudah lama dilupakan, diperlakukan dengan dingin, seakan eksistensinya tidak pernah ada sejak awal.

Seijuurou adalah seorang Akashi. Seorang pemenang, seorang yang absolut;

(Suara bariton yang sudah lama sekali tidak terdengar berbisik di kepalanya—apa kau percaya pada takdir?)

Seijuurou tidak percaya pada takdir.

(Emperor Eye melihat segalanya, melihat masa depan, sama sekali bukan hal yang sulit untuk mengubahnya.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Akashi, apa kau masih menungguku?)

.

.

.

 **end.**

* * *

 **a/n:** mendekati ending coco hilang arah HEHEHEHE

iya saya tau banget endingnya tijel *nangis* pokoknya bagian akhir yang titik2 itu nandain waktu/timeskipnya sesuai plot knb ;v; ya mungkin suatu hari bakal dibenerin/dilanjutin... ini kan akses kabur dari webe yang mengancam... (tau2 tembus 4k)

benangnya akashi ga ilang kok. warnanya bakal jadi terang lagi ntar kalo nijimura muncul di extra game /ditabok

 **catatan:**

1\. akashi kelas 1 sma itu umur 16 tahun. shiori meninggal waktu akashi kelas 5 sd (berarti umurnya 11thn). niji sama aka beda 1 tahun doang

2\. mobilnya akashi di chapter 204 emang rolls royce, akashi beneran baca bukunya machiavelli waktu kecil. chapter 266

3\. nijimura pirang, nijimura yg sifatnya mirip haizaki pas kelas 1, panggilan obocchan, nijiaka pulang bareng terus ke konbini beli meatbun, semuanya ada di drama cd ft. nijimura shuuzou (season 3 vol 5 drama cd)

4\. coco gatau kalo akai ito bakal ilang atau engga kalo salah satu soulmatenya meninggal... *peluk mama shiori*

makasih udah mau baca sampe sini \o/


End file.
